Yours
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Creo que es mi turno de ganar o aprender y no dudaré más, no más. No puedo esperar, soy tuyo. [Hansy - Para SlyPrincess07 en su cumpleaños].


**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña de todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí.

 **Aviso:** Los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, pero resulta que como es un regalo de cumpleaños para una de las chicas más dulces que he conocido en el mundo mundial y tal vez ella quiera pasarlo por alto.

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nat!** espero que hayas pasado un lindo día y que la vida te sonría tanto como tú lo haces.

* * *

 **YOURS**

 **.**

 **.**

 _But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours._

I'm yours _-_ Jason Mraz

.

.

Otro día cargado de la misma tensión emocional que llenaba el ambiente hacía semanas estaba empezando. Pansy lo sabía porque los rayos de sol de la mañana ya empezaban a colarse descaradamente a través de las cortinas entreabiertas de la habitación en la que dormía con Ron desde que habían decidido llevar su relación a otro nivel, recordándole que, contra su voluntad, tenía que sacar su trasero de la cama y prepararse para ir a la facultad.

Tal vez había sido precipitado irse a vivir con Ron cuando recién empezaba su carrera de medimaga, pero en aquel momento le había parecido una buena idea. Había estado segura de tomar aquella determinación casi desde el mismo momento en que lo había hecho, pues el amor y los años que llevaban de conocerse luego de la guerra, le habían hecho pensar que esta era la decisión más acertada; estar juntos se sentía correcto, además de que era lo que todo el mundo había esperado al conocerse su cambio de lealtades y lo fallido de la relación con Hermione Granger que había terminado casándose con Draco. Todos lo habían esperado, incluso ella que había estado enamorada de él desde su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Pero abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la misma rutina todos los días estaba haciendo que la luz y la vitalidad que la habían caracterizado siempre empezara a apagarse poco a poco.

Y no era que Ron fuera una mala persona, en realidad era un buen chico. Ella no lo pasaba por alto. Era amable, divertido, buen amigo e incluso un gran amante, pero cuando había empezado la convivencia se había dado cuenta de que no tenían nada en común, y, aunque eso no había parecido jamás un inconveniente para su relación, las tardes en total silencio y el poco interés que él a veces mostraba por las cosas que ella consideraba importantes, estaban haciendo que el amor que en un comienzo había parecido infinito empezara a agrietarse.

Y no había nadie con quien compartir aquellos sentimientos, pues Draco estaba demasiado ocupado con su matrimonio y el entrenamiento para su trabajo soñado como Auror, igual que Blaise que estaba dedicado de tiempo completo al quidditch y a Ginevra Weasley. Nadie salvo Harry Potter, su antiguo compañero de escuela que ahora también se preparaba para ser medimago y quien se había convertido en un atípico nuevo amigo para ella.

Pansy siempre lo había visto como un chico tonto detrás de unas gafas ridículas e incluso había pensado en entregarlo a Voldemort antes de cambiarse de bando, pero ahora que había llegado a conocerlo un poco más se había dado cuenta de que era una persona sumamente agradable y compasiva que además le había perdonado aquella falta y que en sus ratos libres (increíblemente) componía canciones. Parecía difícil encontrar a alguien así luego de haber sido marcado por la guerra como él lo estuvo, pero Harry Potter era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Y lo seguía siendo.

Sin embargo, odiaba tener que cargarlo con sus problemas (suponía que él tenía los propios, aunque le platicara poco sobre ellos), pero era que siempre parecía tener las palabras correctas para hacer que todo pareciera menos complicado de lo que de verdad era.

Aun sin levantarse de la cama tomó el móvil de la mesa de noche y buscó el número del chico en su lista de marcado rápido para poder escribirle. Bastaba de con decir que, así como la había reconfortado en más de una ocasión, le había enseñado trucos útiles como el uso de la tecnología muggle en el mundo mágico y de esa manera mantenían una comunicación y una conexión que nadie parecía entender y que, para su suerte, a Ron tampoco parecía importarle demasiado, principalmente porque ellos se conocían desde siempre, a pesar del claro distanciamiento en su relación a raíz de la muerte de Fred Weasley durante la guerra. Algo de lo que Ron, de alguna manera injusta, lo responsabilizaba.

 _«Hola.»_ Tecleó Pansy y su teléfono tardó menos de medio minuto en titilar con la respuesta _._

 _«Hola.»_

 _«¿Cómo estás?»_ continuó ella, mirando la pantalla brillante de su móvil mientras suspiraba.

 _«Como un panda *o* Tengo ojeras del tamaño de Londres»_ Respondió Harry en un mensaje, antes de enviar otro en seguida. _«¿Está todo bien? Te noto algo extraña.»_

 _«¿Cómo demonios consigues saber esas cosas?»_ Pansy no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios antes de escribir un segundo mensaje. _«Me estás asustando, Potter. ¿Acaso eres vidente y no me lo dijiste?»._

 _«¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Es solo la ausencia de los habituales emojis de tus conversaciones que yo mismo estoy volviéndome adicto a usar (no lo sostendré si vuelves a preguntarlo). Eres un libro abierto, Parkinson y yo solo leo entre líneas. Aunque si fuera vidente no te lo habría dicho tampoco.»_

 _«Me hieres, Potter. Somos amigos, ¿no?»_ Pansy volvió a sonreír antes de cambiar su estado de ánimo al recordar la razón por la que le había escrito. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque con él a veces sobraran las palabras porque parecía saberlo todo antes de que ella siquiera abriera la boca. O le escribiera, para el caso.

 _«Lo somos y por eso sabes que estoy aquí para ti.»_ Respondió él, un poco más serio y ella volvió a suspirar. Lo sabía. Y aunque al principio le había costado confiar en alguien como él, ahora lo hacía incondicionalmente.

 _«Lo sé.»_

 _«Todo estará bien.»_

 _«¿Cómo lo sabes?»_

La respuesta tardó un poco esta vez y Pansy casi pensó que no llegaría, pero como siempre, no se decepcionó _. «Solo lo sé. ¿Te veo en clase para hacerte pedazos con mi enorme intelecto?»_

 _«Veremos quién ríe al último :p»_

* * *

—¿Vienes pronto a casa hoy? —preguntó Pansy, acabándose su café cargado. Tenía tiempo de desayunar, pero su estómago se encontraba cerrado de momento y estaba convencida de que se rehusaría a recibir algo más que cafeína o decepciones—. Saldré temprano de la facultad y me preguntaba si…

—Lo dudo, justo hoy recibiré la nueva mercancía que ordené y además de clasificarla tengo que surtir las estanterías —contestó Ron sin voltear a verla, pues estaba leyendo El Profeta mientras se atiborraba de comida como acostumbraba hacer cada mañana.

—Ah. —Fue lo único que dijo ella, sintiendo como una sensación desagradable se instalaba en su pecho y le cerraba la garganta todavía más impidiendo que el café bajara por ella. Aquel era el día en que celebraran un año más de estar juntos y él, como otras veces, lo había pasado por alto.

Nada nuevo, en realidad.

Ron se levantó luego de acabarse el zumo de naranja de un solo sorbo y, besando la cabeza de Pansy, salió hacia _Sortilegios Weasley_ sin detenerse a recordar que un día como ese le había pedido formalmente que hiciera parte de su vida desde que había descubierto que la amaba porque, a diferencia de ella, Ron había necesitado muchos incentivos para ser consciente de eso.

Pero eso ya no le extrañaba y cuando los pasos de Ron se hicieron cada vez más lejanos, se levantó a dejar la taza en el fregadero mientras, recostada en la encimera, suspiró con hastío antes de sacar el móvil de su bolsillo para buscar el contacto cuyo número ya sabía de memoria.

 _«Hola.»_

 _«Hola.»_

 _«¿Cómo estás?»_

 _«¿Todo va bien?»_

 _«No.»_

 _«¿Puedo ayudar en algo?»_

 _«No. Son sólo tonterías mías, no te preocupes. Te veo en la facultad.»_

 _«Vale.»_

Pansy caminó hasta la habitación, se desvistió, entró a la ducha y abriendo la llave del grifo deseó que el agua que empezó a caer se llevara cada una de las frustraciones que había estado cargando y también las lágrimas que se rehusaron a permanecer por más tiempo en sus ojos.

Pero aquello no sucedió, pues los sentimientos negativos se colaron en su maleta y se escondieron entre sus libros de medicina y los sueños que todavía guardaba, haciendo que le costara ignorar el asunto. Era una chica aguerrida y ruda, siempre lo había sido, pero su coraza parecía estar ablandándose lo suficiente para sentir el daño de la indiferencia y la rutina.

Luego de prepararse para su primera clase del día se contempló al espejo, aunque requirió un movimiento de su varita para que nadie notara que había estado llorando. A pesar de que con una persona en particular fuera inútil ocultarlo.

* * *

—Tenemos a un hombre de cuarenta años con un dolor lumbar y retención de orina desde hace unas horas —dijo el medimago jefe dando vueltas alrededor de la sala llena de estudiantes—. Es pocionista y posiblemente ha podido estar experimentando con metales muggles que pueden considerarse pesados, quién sabe por qué razones —agregó el hombre cano escribiendo algo en el pizarrón con un movimiento de su varita—. Adicionalmente a esto presenta calambres en las piernas y una posible falla en los riñones.

Gallagher enumeró los síntomas de uno de los pacientes recibidos recientemente en San Mungo como parte de la clase de diagnóstico que estaban recibiendo los aprendices de medicina mágica, y aunque Pansy le ponía el corazón y toda su atención a cada una de las materias que estaba estudiando, ese día en particular su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

—¿Alguna teoría sobre el padecimiento de nuestro paciente? —lanzó Gallagher y de inmediato su mirada se digirió a Pansy, quien de no haber sido por el suave golpecito que le dio Harry en las costillas, hubiera sido tomada totalmente desprevenida por el hombre.

—Eh, tal vez un envenenamiento con alguno de los metales mencionados, señor.

—No mencioné ninguno en realidad, pero ahora que lo dices ya se hicieron pruebas para plomo y no hubo resultados, además de que se le administró una poción que trata los síntomas nefróticos, pero todo parece igual. ¿Alguna otra idea?

El hombre continuó preguntando al resto de la clase, mientras Pansy dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Harry que la observó con preocupación. Era consciente de que el chico sabía que no había una cosa que ella se tomara más en serio ahora mismo que sus estudios y al ver su anterior desempeño estaba segura de que había notado que algo andaba muy mal.

Y se lo hizo saber al terminar la sesión de estudio y sentarse con ella alejada del resto de la gente de la facultad.

—Es Ron, ¿verdad?

Pansy asintió.

»¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez? —preguntó Harry con la paciencia que lo caracterizaba, aunque sin dejar de mostrarse en desacuerdo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que por ser el salvador del mundo mágico asumiría una postura de juez, absoluta e irrefutable, aun con quien fuera su mejor amigo en el pasado, pero contrario a eso, era un chico que escuchaba y aconsejaba con la misma calma con la que ahora miraba a Pansy.

—Nada, en realidad fue una tontería —contestó ella sin volver sus ojos al chico que, tomándole el mentón con suavidad, la obligó a mirarlo.

—No es una tontería si a ti te importa, Parkinson.

Pansy rehuyó sus ojos verdes, pero le contó. —Olvidó nuestro aniversario, de nuevo —confesó antes de explayarse y sacar todo lo que tenía acumulado en el pecho—. Pero no es solo eso, ¿sabes? Hace días que siento como que nuestra relación no es lo que esperaba.

—Lo que esperaba quién, ¿él o tú?

—Ambos, supongo. Pasamos días sin hablar de nada importante para ambos y ahora mismo no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hicimos algo diferente de ir a comer los domingos con sus padres y hermanos. Pienso que nos estamos quedando estancados y no me gusta cómo se siente.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó Harry, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Pansy reflexionó sobre esas dos simples palabras.

Ella había amado a Ron durante mucho tiempo.

Lo había amado en cuarto año cuando lo había visto enrojecer de celos en el baile de navidad al ver a Hermione Granger con Viktor Krum. Lo había amado también cuando sostuvo aquel empalagoso romance con Lavender Brown que ella pregonaba a diestra y siniestra e incluso lo había amado en aquella ocasión en que la había llamado «perra venenosa» al creer que había tenido que ver en la tortura de algunos de sus amigos en la casa de Draco.

Ella lo había amado sin duda durante mucho más de lo que podía recordar, pero no estaba segura de si continuaba amándolo ahora mismo y eso más que preocuparla, la entristecía.

Nunca había sido una chica tradicional de las que soñaba con una casa en los suburbios, un esposo y unos hijos perfectos, pero de verdad había pensado que compartiría la vida con Ron y que, aunque cada uno se desempeñaría en su propio campo, formarían algo por lo que valía la pena luchar.

—No lo sé —respondió, suspirando—. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que ya no quiero continuar con esto. Por ahora, por lo menos.

—¿Vas a dejarlo? —preguntó Harry y Pansy volvió sus ojos a él notando un atisbo de emoción que no comprendió en el momento.

—Voy a hablar con él.

* * *

Pansy ojeaba un tomo de enfermedades tropicales cuando Ron llegó a casa.

Por su cara podía decirse que había sido un día productivo para él y ella supuso que encontrarlo de buen ánimo era positivo para empezar con lo que tenía para decirle porque era algo que le estaba costando vocalizar y no quería imaginar lo que supondría para él escucharlo o si lo tomaría de la mejor forma.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó Pansy, forzando una sonrisa. Tenía ganas de todo menos de sonreír e incluso recordó que en sus tiempos de colegio tal vez hasta lo hubiera hechizado como venganza por haber olvidado algo tan importante para ambos.

—No me puedo quejar. Las ventas fueron muy bien hoy, pero estoy rendido. ¿Qué hay para cenar? —preguntó buscando en la despensa, sin indagar sobre nada que no fuera importante para él y ella no pudo contenerlo más.

—Necesitamos hablar —pronunció y Ron volvió sus ojos a ella por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo sentándose frente a ella mientras Pansy cerraba el libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Dímelo tú —le devolvió sin temor de haber sonado demasiado amargada. No tenía por qué fingir que estaba bien cuando no lo estaba.

Ron parecía verdaderamente confundido y eso le molestaba todavía más. ¿Acaso no era evidente que todo estaba mal? —No entiendo, Pansy, ¿sucede o no sucede algo? —preguntó con inocencia.

—¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta de nada? —devolvió ella y el enfado hizo asomo en sus palabras—. Nada es como antes y a ti parece no importarte.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿Esto es porque estás estresada?

—¡No, no estoy estresada! O sí, pero no por lo que crees —estalló al fin—. Es todo lo que pasa últimamente entre nosotros.

—No te entiendo, ¿podrías explicarte mejor?

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿Que ya nada es como antes? ¿Que me estoy hartando de esto?

—Eso es obvio, estás más irritable que de costumbre —contratacó él, levantándose para seguir buscando en la despensa. Parecía que la conversación estaba a punto de finalizar para él y lo único que le importaba era el apetito con el que había llegado a casa, el cual todavía no había sido atendido.

—¿Yo estoy más irritable? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de los días de Hogwarts —contestó Pansy, levantándose de la mesa para encararlo. No había querido llegar hasta allí, pero había sido inevitable, pues Ron lograba sacarla de casillas.

—¿Tú eres quien viene a hablarme de nuestros días en Hogwarts? —sonrió con ironía y sin medir el impacto que podían tener en ella sus palabras—. Te recuerdo que no eres precisamente alguien con la suficiente moral como para decirme algo. Estabas en el bando equivocado, ¿recuerdas? Además, _este idiota_ es el amor de tu vida. —Volvió sus ojos a ella una vez más, pero apoyado en la encimera—. Y todavía vives con él.

—Pues ya no creo que sea una buena idea —dijo ella, aunque utilizando un tono de voz más bajo como si solo estuviera pensando en voz alta porque las palabras de él ya habían logrado su cometido y estaba cansada de justificarlo. Ella era más que eso y a su lado sentía que se estaba consumiendo inevitablemente, pues ya ni siquiera se podía reconocer en sus propias palabras.

Ron volteó a verla de inmediato.

—¿Estás dejándome?

Pansy no había lo pensado de esa manera, pero parecía exactamente lo que le estaba insinuando, y aunque hubiera querido pedirle que se dieran un tiempo para pensar en lo mejor para ambos, sabía que aquella era la frase cliché con la que todo el mundo terminaba las relaciones, y Ron no lo entendería de otra manera.

Decidió guardar silencio.

»¿Hay otra persona? —insistió él y Pansy levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —exclamó con enfado. Ron nunca entendía nada, definitivamente—. Somos nosotros los del problema y tú solo puedes buscar culpables en otra parte, ¿cómo es posible que no seas consciente de que las cosas cambiaron? Nunca hay tiempo para los dos y la magia de nuestra relación se está apagando.

—Y ahora resulta que es mi culpa.

—¿Acaso no estás oyéndome? Dije que es responsabilidad de los dos y tú te empecinas en tergiversar mis palabras.

—Pues parece que me echaras la culpa cuando tú tampoco tienes tiempo para nosotros, pues estás todo el tiempo en la facultad. —Ron pareció experimentar una especie de comprensión porque abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y la miró de manera acusadora—. Es eso, todo esto es por Harry, ¿verdad? Sabía que nada bueno podía salir de tu relación con alguien que en su momento también intentó robarme a la chica que amaba, como ahora, pero es mi culpa por pasarlo por alto y querer ser comprensivo con toda esa mierda emocional —dijo con amargura—. Ya veo que sí soy un idiota después de todo.

Las palabras de Ron lograron herir a Pansy más de lo que ella había esperado, pues no solo estaba negando su parte de responsabilidad en el asunto, sino que además le reprochaba sobre su carrera cuando había sido uno de los que la había alentado a seguirla desde el principio, igual que su amistad con Harry, que había sido su mejor amigo antes que de ella y en quien no había reparado hasta ahora que parecía convenirle.

Era un hipócrita.

—Deja a Harry fuera de todo esto, él no tiene nada que ver con nuestros problemas —amenazó Pansy, conteniendo la ira y las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse en cualquier momento.

—Entonces es cierto —exclamó Ron, exaltado y dirigiéndose a la puerta—, ¡estás teniendo un romance clandestino con Harry! Debí saberlo.

Pansy lo siguió. —¡Eres un madito tonto, Ronald Weasley!

—Sí, ¡además de un cabrón! —respondió él, antes salir de la casa tirando la puerta con fuerza.

Pansy permaneció de pie, recostada a la puerta por la que acaba de salir Ron, dejando que la decepción saliera de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas que le nublaron la vista, pero le aclararon el corazón y se dijo a sí misma que esto era lo mejor por lo menos de momento. Ron no entendía la magnitud de la situación ni mucho menos los sentimientos negativos que se habían formado en ella y Pansy tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse a explicárselo, pues era demasiado frustrante hablar con alguien que no reconocía sus fallas.

Y ella sabía que ambos las tenían, pero sentía que, de su parte, había intentado todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que funcionara. Una relación era una cosa de dos y no servía de nada que uno estuviera comprometido con la causa de tiempo completo y que el otro solo lo estuviera de vez en cuando. Además, ya se había cansado.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa antes de sacar el móvil de sus jeans para empezar un nuevo chat.

 _«Hola.»_

 _«Hola.»_

 _«¿Cómo estás?»_

 _«¿Todo va bien?»_

 _«No.»_

 _«¿Puedo ayudar en algo?»_

 _«Si.»_

 _«Salgo ahora mismo para tu departamento.»_

 _«No, mejor en una hora te veo en el tuyo.»_

 _«Bien.»_

* * *

El departamento en el que vivía Harry estaba a solos unas cuantas cuadras de la facultad de medicina mágica, por lo que Pansy decidió pasar primero por una cafetería cercana para tomarse un café en soledad y poder ordenar sus ideas. El aroma de la bebida lograba aclararle la mente y en vista de lo que acababa de sucederle, era justo lo que necesitaba, además de la compañía de quien la entendía mejor que ella misma, pues ahora mismo se sentía confusa al encontrar que su corazón estaba compungido más por la actitud infantil de Ron que por la propia ruptura que acababan de tener.

Cuando llegó hasta el sitio pactado encontró que la puerta estaba entreabierta y que las luces del interior estaban apagadas por lo que imaginó muchas cosas incluso que alguien había podido entrar a robar el departamento, aunque luego de escuchar suaves acordes de guitarra se dio cuenta de que el único habitante del lugar sí estaba en casa. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue todavía mayor cuando al llegar a la pequeña sala se percató de que estaba llena de velas encendidas que iluminaban perfectamente el rostro concentrado de Harry que rasgaba distraídamente las cuerdas de su vieja guitarra muggle.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Pansy, sintiendo de pronto el corazón latirle fuerte.

Las pequeñas velas blancas que levitaban en toda la estancia titilaron cuando Harry se percató de que su invitada acababa de llegar, haciendo que una sonrisa se instalara en sus labios, mientras, todavía tocando el instrumento, contempló el rostro antes lloroso de Pansy que permaneció en el dintel de la puerta que comunicaba al pasillo con la sala.

—Me cortaron la luz. Olvidé pagar la cuenta el mes pasado y como ves, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico esas cosas no se pasan por alto.

Pansy sonrió.

—Serás tonto, Harry Potter —contestó ella, viendo como él también sonreía.

—Pero por lo menos mi aparente torpeza te ha sacado una sonrisa, princesa de hielo.

—Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así —razonó Pansy.

—Porque hace mucho que dejaste de serlo —contestó el chico, invitándola a sentarse con él.

Pansy se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón.

—¿Y a ti por qué se te dio por volver a tocar de la nada?

—Es que llevaba algunos días componiendo una canción para ti y resulta que por fin he logrado terminarla.

Pansy se sintió emocionada de repente. Siempre le gustaba escuchar lo que Harry componía, aunque a veces fueran solo tonterías que tan solo buscaran hacerla sonreír.

—¿Segura? —preguntó él—. Puede que no…

—Harry Potter, ¿desde cuando eres tan tímido conmigo?

Harry la miró y ella pudo notar un brillo diferente en sus ojos verdes, uno que le había parecido ver en otra ocasión similar, pero que se había intensificado y que parecía imposible pasar por alto ahora mismo. Pansy se sintió extraña de repente y pudo jurar que Harry experimentó algo similar porque le dio una mirada intensa antes de acomodar los dedos sobre las cuerdas del instrumento.

—Bien —contestó, empezando a rasgar acordes y a cantar la letra de una canción de amor.

 _Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

 _I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted_

 _I fell right through the cracks_

 _And now I'm trying to get back…_

La mirada de Harry fija en la de Pansy que, aunque intentó disimular su sorpresa, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le aguaran de repente.

 _Before the cool done run out_

 _I'll be giving it my best-est_

 _And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

 _I reckon it's again my turn,_

 _To win some or learn some…_

Pansy permaneció en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír mientras su su mirada todavía estaba fija en Harry que detuvo la música, de repente, para recitar una última línea de la canción que la dejó todavía más perpleja.

— _But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours…_

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundos más que parecieron eternos y que hicieron que el corazón de Pansy latiera todavía más fuerte. ¿Qué era todo eso? Harry, su amigo, el antiguo mejor amigo de Ron estaba haciéndole una declaración abierta de algo que tal vez había albergado por más tiempo del que podría reconocer y ella se preguntó cómo era que no lo había notado antes. No obstante, aquello, aunque la sorprendió, no se sintió tan fuera de lugar como cualquiera hubiera creído y tuvo que preguntarse a sí misma si la razón era que ella también había estado sintiendo algo de lo que no había sido tan consciente después de todo.

—Yo… —empezó Harry y por primera vez desde que se conocían pareció que no sabía qué decir.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

Harry dejó su guitarra a un lado y cambió de postura para quedar frente a ella por completo. —Desde que pude ver lo que verdaderamente hay dentro de ti.

—Pero Ron… él es tu amigo —dijo ella, sintiendo un poco de culpa. Acababa de terminar su relación con Ron y todo era demasiado reciente como para sentirse de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, aunque no podía negar que una parte de ella estaba emocionada a raíz de lo que estaba escuchando.

—Lo sé, y aunque quiero justificarme en el hecho de que ha sido un bastardo contigo, sé que está mal —dijo, apesadumbrado, y ella se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero era normal, Harry nunca revelaba demasiado sobre él y ella ahora entendía la razón—. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Pansy bajó la mirada y trató de controlar las emociones que estaban amenazando con hacer que le estallara el pecho.

Harry tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo nuevamente. —No voy a disculparme contigo por sentir esto —dijo, tomando la mano de Pansy y colocándola sobre su pecho—, pero quiero que sepas que entiendo por lo que estás pasando y no voy a presionarte. Sin embargo, no podía callar por más tiempo.

Pansy se lanzó y lo abrazó.

Ahí en los brazos de Harry se sintió segura de una manera que no había experimentado antes y se dio cuenta de que tal vez ya había estado pasando algo, aparentemente imperceptible, entre ambos. No podía solo sentirse bien en su compañía, tenía que haber alguna cosa de fondo. Las tardes en las que hablaban y hablaban hasta perder la noción del tiempo, la manera perfecta como su cuerpo cabía en un abrazo cuando lo necesitaba, la forma como había estado ahí para ella sin protestar y las razones por las que los errores que ella había cometido en el pasado habían quedado atrás no podían ser gratis.

Tenían que significar algo más y ella era consciente de que la emoción que danzaba en su pecho era solo el resultado de la acumulación de momentos que ahora parecían tener una explicación.

Se separaron y se miraron, uno tan cerca del otro, que casi pudieron escuchar el latido de sus corazones.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Pansy, mientras Harry tomó una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Tú decides —respondió él.

Pansy sonrió. ¿Harry Potter podía ser más perfecto? No lo sabía, como tampoco sabía cómo había sido posible que no lo notara mucho antes de haberse involucrado con Ron.

—Un paso a la vez.

Harry sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Parkinson, sé que para aprender a correr hay que empezar primero a caminar. —Acercó la mano de ella a sus labios y la besó.

—¿Sabes lo cursi que se vio eso? —dijo ella, recuperando el humor ácido que la caracterizaba.

—Lo sé y lo mejor es que te vayas acostumbrando porque este es solo el principio.

* * *

 **N/A:** No hay mucho que decir salvo que espero que te haya gustado, Nat, y que aunque no hubo beso o algo más, las cosas han quedado técnicamente bien; ¡Hansy live! Ah y la canción obviamente es I'm yours de Jason Mraz.

¡Muak!

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
